


Google Search Results for Red Strings

by isolov



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, y'all know what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolov/pseuds/isolov
Summary: Sakusa has never believed in soulmates, until he saw a scarlet string on Ushijima's finger
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

Sakusa was, pretty obviously, not a people person. Large crowds made him nauseous just as much as dirt did, so he generally tried to avoid them whenever possible. So he’s obviously not that thrilled going into this training camp, because playing volleyball with a bunch of dirty middle school boys was not exciting in the slightest. At the very least he had Komori with him, he could deal with all the people for him.

There were hushed sounds of amazement coming from their practice drills, everyone taken aback by the angle of his spike. Sakusa could honestly care less about their meaningless approval, so at the first chance he got, he left. The bathroom was thankfully clean, but the state of the bathroom was admittedly the last thing on his mind. Instead, he focused on the other boy in the room, dark eyes locking on to the way he dried his hand before tucking his handkerchief back into his pocket. With how many times he had to see boys his age pick their noses, this kid before him might as well be the light in his darkness. Which wasn’t too far off, given that bright red string hanging from his left pinkie.

Sakusa was about to ask him about it, but he was pulled away by a Komori who somehow found him and tugged him out of the room, towards their bus. It was strange, the annoyance that twinged at his heart from being pulled away from the other boy before he even had a chance to talk to him. Even stranger was the fact that he  _ wanted _ to talk to someone.

“That was Ushijima, you know who he is, right?"

Ushijima Wakatoshi, yes of course Sakusa’s heard of him. His left handed spikes were already feared among the middle school volleyball circuits, and there was no doubt in anyone’s minds that he would go to some powerhouse high school and most likely go pro in the far future of adulthood.

“Yes. Quieter than I’d thought he’d be for such a well known guy.”

“He’s a lot like you then. Sorry I had to pull you away so quickly, our bus was about to leave.”

“It’s fine, we’re coming back soon anyways. Whenever I see him next I’m going to ask him about that red yarn he had around his finger. You’d think he’d just use tape instead of some string but-”

Komori promptly stopped in his tracks and turned around, blue eyes widening to a level Sakusa hadn’t seen before. He looked as if Sakusa had just told him the secrets of the universe instead of commenting on the strangeness of the other boy. Not understanding, Sakusa just blinked at him blankly, waiting for the brunet to speak again.

“Don’t look at me like that! You know, if you see a red string on someone, that person’s destined to be your soulmate!”

Sakusa scoffed at the other’s words, not believing it for a second. What a stupid thought, having your love life dictated by some mystical red string. The lack of control of it made Sakusa uncomfortable, so he simply chose to ignore such an outlandish thought. Yet, he’s heard of such a phenomenon and he’s seen stories of this mysterious string bringing people together and tearing them apart in the same breath. He did not need that in his life, thank you very much.

_________________________________

They did go back to that training camp a few days later, and as Sakusa would later recount, most of his training camps had Ushijima in them as well. Call it what you will, but Sakusa was happy about it either way. And by those means he did surprisingly get closer to Ushijima, another thing he was happy about. However, that did mean more teasing from his ever wonderful sidekick, but that was fine.

“C’mon Saku, you call him  _ Wakatoshi-kun _ , you can’t deny you have a crush on him.”

“For the last time, I don’t, Komori.”

The sigh that floated out from Komori agitated him, but it was more about the fact that he was right. They were both well into high school and Sakusa, admittedly, was more fond of Ushijima then he was of anyone else. There was, of course, the issue of the red string on Ushijima’s finger that certainly didn’t help any. Then again, the simple option would probably be Sakusa telling the other ace about the red string that apparently tied them together, but Sakusa would really rather do anything besides that. Not that the thought hadn’t crossed his mind, but because Ushijima never talked about seeing a string on  _ his _ finger, and Sakusa certainly wasn’t about to profess his maybe feelings that may or not be requited.

So he stays silent, and he tells himself he prefers it that way. It’s better not to get wrapped up in annoying feelings when he’s got his volleyball career to nurture still, he didn’t have time to think about the scarlet string wrapped around the older boy’s finger. It’s hard to deny them though, especially when he interrogates Karasuno’s setter at the National Youth Training Camp, the true amount of hurt and anger he felt was hard to write off.

That night he looked up the red string of fate on the internet. There was apparently a wide variety of soulmate marks that could manifest; tattoos, timers, a sudden burst of color, and of course, the red string. He’s a bit ashamed of himself for looking up such ridiculous things on google at 11 o’clock at night, but things happen. So he dives deeper into the vast amount of articles, scrolling through personal tales until he came across an interesting one on a forum.

_ Yeah, me and my girlfriend have the red string of fate soul mark, but we didn’t even know it for a long time. She saw the string on my finger first but I didn’t see the string on hers for a couple more years, and she never told me. Apparently, this is a rare subtype of the soul mark, where the strings appear when the crush / feelings are formed. So after I realized my feelings, we both saw the string connecting us. We talked to a specialist about it, and he said that the feelings would definitely be mutual, but it could take years or even decades for the other party to realize it. You can’t tell them about it either, I guess, because it’ll sever the string completely. _

Shit. So it was dependent on the other person. A long sigh falls from his lips, tired but not for sleep. There was some comfort in finding out that the knot in his stomach would be a shared pain at some point, but Sakusa was unsure if he could handle waiting for years or even decades. The last thing he wanted was to finally know his feelings were reciprocated when he was old and with one foot in the grave.

_________________________________

He ends up waiting. Years in fact. It’s fine, he expected as much given how Ushijima had pretty much zero social understanding. It was also fine, given how he had his volleyball career to ( still ) worry about. Playing volleyball professionally tended to take up most of your thoughts and energy. He was forever grateful to play for the MSBY Black Jackals, even if most of his teammates were walking migraines, so he honestly couldn’t complain about much.

That is, up until their match with the Schweiden Adlers. He was by no means dismayed at the fact that he would be seeing Ushijima very soon, if the quickening of his heart and the mere thought was any indicator, but he wasn’t sure if he could handle the fact that Ushijima wouldn’t see a string on his finger.

So with this in mind, Sakusa keeps to himself in the break room as the teams apparently mingled outside. He only popped out when they got too loud and irritating, and he quickly slidled against the wall to avoid the main hub of people. He did Not want to deal with Bokuto and Hinata anymore than he needed to. So he stood there watching the chaos unfold, though his attention would shift when he saw Ushijima walk over to him. He looked like he had a lot on his mind, and it made Sakusa curious.

“Thinking about the game Wakatoshi-kun?”

“Actually no, I was going to ask you something. Do you have time?”

Raising an eyebrow, Sakusa nodded slightly. He honestly had no clue what Ushijima would want to ask him.

“I wanted to ask you about that red string on your right pinkie. It’s come to my attention that that means we are soulmates. I understand if that makes you uncomfortable and I wouldn’t mind if-”

Ushijima’s voice slowly fades out, replaced by roaring water. So he saw the string too? Did that mean…?

“Yes. I feel the same.” Sakusa interrupts the older boy and speaks before he thinks. His heart is hammering worryingly hard against his ribs and he’s sure that his face looks as hot as it feels beneath his mask.

Ushijima’s eyes widen at the outburst, but a smile starts to slowly bloom on his lips. It’s the most breathtaking thing Sakusa has ever seen, and he can’t help but mirror the smile. When he looks down at their hands, he sees the red string around Ushijima’s connecting to his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds out about Ushijima and Sakusa dating and it goes about as well as you think. That okay though, because they have each other.

Announcing his relationship with Ushijima to the entire national team and the staff was never Sakusa’s plan. It’s not that he was embarrassed about it ( far from it ), but he never liked his business being in other people’s mouths. Especially when the team this year was made up of a bunch of annoying and nosy players that he already knew coming into this. So, really, his privacy never stood a chance.

Then again, it wasn’t like their own teammates weren’t in relationships with each other, but still. Sakusa and Ushijima had more brain cells and common sense than all of them combined, thank you very much. ( save for aran, iwaizumi, and yaku, they were the only ones sakusa could count on ). He was expecting the uproar of chatter as soon as he walked in with his pinkie laced with Ushijima’s, but it still aggravated him to no end.

“Wait! Are Ushiwaka-senpai and Saku-senpai dating?!” Hinata is unsurprisingly the first one that Sakusa hears, and dark eyes watch as the redhead bounces between Kageyama and Bokuto to get a better look at the couple.

“Idiot, it’s none of your business!” Kageyama really has no room to talk though, since he was just as curious about their relationship as his boyfriend was, just in a much more subtle way.

“Eugh, can you two leave that out of the gym? Yer grossin’ me out.” 

“You’re just mad because you’re single, ‘Sumu-kun.”

“Yakkun, I’m hurt! As if I’m that desperate!”

“Guys, we shouldn’t pry into their relationship-”

“I think they’re super cute! They just look like they belong together!”

The chatter is immediately silenced by Aran clearing his throat, and all eyes dart to him instead of the newly found out couple, which Sakusa was very thankful for. “Their business is none of our concern, and they don’t owe any of us an explanation. We should get back to practice now, if you don’t mind.”

No one argued with him or said anything else on the matter, though Sakusa heard Hinata and Kageyama whispering about it and the occasional disgusted but teasing look from Atsumu. Honestly, would anyone miss Atsumu if Sakusa made him disappear? Feeling a headache coming on, Sakusa was about to pinch the bridge of his nose when he felt a firm but reassuring pressure around his hand. Opening his eyes, he glanced down and their now held hands, and his graze promptly flew up to meet his boyfriend’s gaze.

Ushijima’s gaze is gentle, and a small smile curls on his lips. “They can be quite a handful, but they mean well. They also seem happy for us, you’re very brave for wanting to hold my pinkie coming in.”

Sakusa is grateful that the mask he’s wearing hides his blush, though it doesn’t do much to cover the redness coating his ears. Ushijima doesn’t mention it, and Sakusa doesn’t mention the soft laughter he hears from him either.

_______________________

The attention thankfully subsided as the days went on, though Sakusa still has to suffer through Atsumu’s teases and Hinata and Kageyama’s daily 20 invasive questions. The attention was shifted to focusing on training for the Olympics, and they all felt the pressure of representing their country well. Their practices went long and hard, and by the time Ushijima and Sakusa fell into bed, they were exhausted.

Sakusa enjoyed the quiet moments, though. Their room was thankfully quiet, the outside noise of cheers and people winning medals unheard to the cuddling couple. It’s strange, being so close to someone else without being worried about germs or contact. He felt safe and warm in Ushijima’s arms, and the tranquility of it made the air catch in his lungs. Sakusa tightens his grip around Ushijima’s waist at that revelation, and it makes the ace lean back to look at him.

“Is there something wrong, dear?”

“No, it’s just… I’m so happy to be here, especially with you.” Sakusa lets a smile tug his lips upwards at his confession, and he’s been the happiest he’s ever been in this very moment. Ushijima mirrors his smile, and Sakusa meets him halfway when he leans in to plant a sweet kiss to his lips. Sakusa is unsure of what the future held, but he wasn’t worried about it when he had Ushijima at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friend wanted another chapter of this, so here's an impromptu second chapter! ( hi destin! ) My brain hurts so this probably doesn't make any sense but I hope y'all like this regardless <3\. Also I didn't really mention it, but kagehina are supposed to be soulmates in this as well.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT'S UP USHISAKU NATION OW WE FEELING!!!! not to toot my own horn but me and my friend called them having a shared backstory way back in the youth training camp, and I'm glad to see y'all waking up to it greffesfresd. sorry it's a little rushed at the end, I'm so bad at endings ngl. anyways hope y'all are staying happy and healthy <3.


End file.
